Harry potter and the Prophetic Prisoner
by JCchan
Summary: What if a child was born in Azkaban for no one but the Dementors to see? In this story you will learn of what has happened to the only known child to be born and live in Azkaban and the role she plays in the second war.
1. Prisoners Life

**Harry Potter and the Prophetic Prisoner**

**By Jessica Fournier**

**Chapter 1: Unknown Child**

It was as they feared; the dark times were on their way. In these times ahead there would be no joy, no happiness, only death and sorrow. The people in this world would suffer for the tainted muggle blood that ran through their veins.

During the dark lords first reign, many lives were lost; many hopes had fallen, but then a light shown for all to see.

On that fateful night when the boy who lived had defeated the fearsome He Who Must Not Be Named there were celebrations. Even the muggles knew there was something to cheer for. They could feel it in the air.

Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord; he was a hero to all wizards and witches alike. But, this young boy, this child, lost his whole world before it was fully his. He would never know his parents, Lily and James. He would be tortured by his relatives until he was old enough to be told the truth of his past. How was that fair to the boy?

The world did not care about this child's future suffering; it only cared that it had been saved. The world had known happiness once again and that was all that mattered, to any of them.

In the years before and following Voldemort's reign, there had been many Death Eaters taken to Azkaban, the wizard's prison. One such Death Eater was Anja Deboran. Anja was sent to one of the deepest darkest cells in the prison, while her husband Francis was sent to be kissed by the Dementors.

When the Minister of Magic had sent Anja to the dungeons, he did not know she was with child. Anja and her husband had been arrested before the fall of Voldemort so there was no mercy to be seen in their punishment. Anja was never allowed a visitor so no one would ever find the child that she born the night the Dark Lord had fallen.

Almost a week after the child's birth the Dementors had brought a laughing man and thrown him into the cell next to Anja. This man's name was Sirius Black.

A few days after Black's arrival, Anja died from a weakened state due to child birth. When the Dementors came to dispose of the body, they had left the child there, alone. "What about the infant?" Black called, but there was no answer.

The Dementors knew of the child, but just saw it as another life to suck dry. And this life was the purest there was, it was untainted by the outside world.

In the years that passed, Sirius raised the child, teaching it to speak and read with the occasional Daily Prophet that would come their way. He also named it, her name was Lilian, after one of his dearest friends, he would tell her.

As the young girl aged, Sirius taught her of magic, even though she didn't have a wand, she was still able to memorize the incantations and uses of magical herbs. When she would ask why he was teaching her these things if she would never use them, he told her, "Ah, but you will use them. One day we will escape. When that day will come, I do not know, but what I do know is that when you finally receive your wand, you will be a force to be reckoned with."

A few more years passed and Lilian was to be thirteen soon. That was how she remembered the day her world turned black.

It was a day like any other, except for one thing, the minister was visiting. It didn't dawn on Sirius that this could mean Lilian's freedom.

The minister was walking passed their cells when Sirius saw the paper with the picture of the rat on it. "Can I see your paper?" Sirius asked. "Um…" though hesitant Fudge handed the paper over. Sirius looked up to thank the man; then it dawned on him. He lunged through he bars at the bars at the minister's robes and took hold of a chunk of fabric. "Minister, Minister, please the gi-" Sirius never did get to finish his sentence due to the fact that he was knocked unconscious by a stunning spell. "Well I say!" said an outraged Minister. Lilian knew she should have spoke up, but she saw what those men did to Sirius and was afraid for herself.

Lilian remained unseen by wizarding eyes, tucked safe in the comfort of her wool blanket. Never has she seen actual magic before. She didn't like it. All it seemed to bring her was pain, not that she wasn't used to it by now, all she has ever known is pain and sorrow, so why should magic be anything else besides hurt?

Later that night Lilian was awoken by a soft whistling tune. She knew the tune was coming from Sirius. It was the soft music to a song he used to sing her when she was little. It was the only part of her life that was normal to herself and everyone else. The song was that of the wanderer. She could hear the words in her mind as Sirius whistled his tune.

"Lilian…" Sirius whispered. "What's the matter?" asked the now worried child.

Lilian could tell something was wrong just by the look on Sirius' face. It was paler than usual and his eyes looked empty, they were like dark pools to his empty soul. The soul that she knew was slowly being eaten away. She knew those horrid creatures would soon devour what was left of her friend.

"There's an urgent matter that I have to take care of, but in order to do so I must leave you." This hit Lilian like a ton of bricks.

"What? B- But you can't! What would I do? Who would I talk to?" She demanded, upset at the thought of losing the only person she had ever known.

"There are others here…" he said motioning with his hand, but he knew none would fill the void he left behind.

"All they are capable of if drooling and screaming! They are turning into vegetables around us. If you leave I will be left here alone with my thoughts and no one to tell them to. Eventually the Dementors will get to me. They are eating away at the bit of sanity I have left. I don't know how long I can last if you abandon me… soon they will devour the only part of myself I have left." As she said this tears began to swell in her eyes. This startled Sirius because he had never seen her cry. How could someone show sorrow if they have never known happiness.

"Shhh… it'll be alright. I will return for you soon," he said slipping an arm through the bar to wipe a tear off of her cheek.

"Why can't I come with y- you? T- Take me with you,

please…" she pleaded. "Please."

"You know you cannot. I must use magic. I must turn into an animagus if I am to escape. You fear magic, unless you over come that fear you will never be able to do magic period." Sirius said this with a frown on his face.

"I can learn it! You already taught me the incantations! I can! Just stay…" she was barely understandable through her sobs.

"Worm Tail is at Hogwarts. It's all I think about, all I dream about. Please, I must go. I promise to return for you, but he must pay for what he has done the crimes he has committed!" The harsh tone in Sirius' voice made Lilian jump back with a whimper. "I'm sorry. Come here." Sirius held out his hand to her and hesitated before taking it. He raised his free hand to her cheek, "You must understand, they were my best friends, my family, and _he_ took them away from me. He stole them from this world. They would have died for Peter! I would have died! He betrayed my only family. Their deaths are on his hands and soon his life will be on mine. Sh, the Dementors are bringing food. I must go this is my only chance. I shall return." He whispered, and at that he transformed into a fierce black dog. All Lilian could do was watch through tearful eyes as Sirius slipped through the open cell door and escaped to his freedom.


	2. Escape

**Chapter 2: Escape**

_A bright red light flashes throughout the gigantic room. The boy with the lightning scar turns to see the producer of what he knew to be a stunning spell. "NO!" yelled the boy. "Sirius!" The boy ran screaming towards the man with the long dark hair, the man for whom he cared for most in the world. Sirius was falling through the dancing vale, though what this meant they did not know. Not until the boy was ripped away from the archway by the old wizard with the half moon spectacles. "He is gone," the old wizard said to the boy. "No. He can't be. He's just fallen behind the curtain. I'm sure I can still reach him. Please, let me try." The boy pleaded, but the elderly man would not budge in his decision. "No Harry, Sirius Black is dead."_

Lilian awoke drenched in sweat her breathe coming out in shallow spurts. Sirius! She has had this dream a few times before, but for some reason this one felt so real. It felt as if she were there. _Maybe it wasn't just a dream this time, but that would mean the Sirius is…_

She refused to let this thought sink in. He wasn't dead. He couldn't be.

Lilian knew what this meant. It was time for her to join Sirius. Nearly three years have passed since he left her there, alone, in that awful place. It was slowly eating away at what humanity was left in the poor girl.

Since Sirius' departure all Lilian has done is practice transforming into an animagus. And now it was time.

For the passed few weeks the amount of Dementor guards has decreased sufficiently. She new she had to go now while they weren't patrolling. After all it was the middle of the night and the Dementors had better things to do than watch the sleeping lunatics that reside there.

Lilian began her transformation. Slowly her eyes became rounder, but stayed the same beautiful deep blue color they were. She soon began to shrink to just below a foot. She was a gorgeous Burrowing owl. She had grown a short bulbous beak that stuck out of her ball shaped head. The legs of the owl were long, slender and covered with sparse feathers. The plumage is pale to chocolate-brown, streaked and spotted with white on the back, the wings and tail barred with white. The breast and under parts are white.

The owl that was formally Lilian was now slipping through the bars of the jail cell. She began to stalk across the floor towards the open whole in the wall they called a window. Finally her wings were spread and she was on her way, soaring through the night sky. At that moment all she was capable of doing was crying, because for the first time in her life she felt wind on her face. and was swimming among the stars. For the first time ever, she was experiencing something most people took for granted, freedom.

She knew exactly where her new found freedom was taking her too. She was off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. The Boy Who Lived

**Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

Harry Potter was walking through the train station glancing at the passers-by. It was a chilly September 1st, around 10:51a.m. And if Harry didn't hurry, he would miss his train. He wasn't too eager to go back to Hogwarts though, after all, that meant he had to face his friends.

It hurt Harry to think of what happened at the Department of Mysteries. It hurt even more to think about what could have happened, to his friends… what did happen to Sirius. It was all his fault and he knew he would never truly forgive himself, but most of all, he would _never _forgive Dumbledore.

Unbeknownst to Harry, a small tear slid down his cheek. He didn't even realize his motion to swat it away as he stepped through the barrier that was hidden between platforms 9 and 10.

When Harry stepped onto platform 9 ¾, he noticed a change in the usual atmosphere of the station. Usually this place was filled with well-wishing fathers, sobbing mothers, the chatter of the student catching up with others to see what they missed over the summer and the excited cries of the first years, but this was different.

There seemed to be a sense of foreboding in the air. Harry new the reason for this drastic change in the attitude of the wizarding world, and his name was Voldemort.

Harry continued pushing his cart towards the train, despite the stares he could feel roaming up and down his body. He was used to all of this, the stares, the awkward silences, but this time it felt different. Because he knew this meant he would never be normal. He knew what every person was thinking; they were thinking he was doomed to a life of misery, and he knew they were right. Harry knew Voldemort would haunt him for the rest of his life, or at least until his death.

Lost in thought Harry didn't realize he was about to crash. There was a loud BOOM and a sudden jolt which most effectively knocked Harry out of his train of thought. He turned a bright shade of crimson from where he sat on the ground. He looked to see who he ran into and to apologize when a head of curly brown hair was nuzzled in the crevice of his neck. "Oh Harry, how are you!"

Harry knew by the choke hold who he was dealing with. He patted Hermione on the back awkwardly at first, but then decided the hell with it and gave her the great bear hug he knew she needed. He hadn't realized how much he missed Hermione over the summer holiday. "I'm good. How about you? Go on any of your lavish vacations as per usual?" Harry asked with a smile while getting to his feet and pulling Hermione up with him.

"Well, as a matter of fact I did. Oh do you remember how I was so jealous of Ronald because he got to got to go to Egypt?" Harry nodded. "Well mum and dad let me pick where we got to go this year. And I chose Egypt. It was fascinating," she squealed. Hermione went off in her usual ramble about how 'educational' it all was while they were picking up all of their belongings. Harry was happy to see that what happened before holiday didn't seem to have any effect on Hermione.

They had just about righted all of their belongings when a voice came from behind, "Oye, mate! You aren't letting her bore you to death with the educational mumbo jumbo she learned in Egypt, are you?" Harry turned to see his best friend and the person he most wanted to see. Sure there had been letters between the two over the summer, but it wasn't the same as just hanging out. "Ronald!" said Hermione, outraged. "Just because you don't care for the refined teachings of the ancient Egyptians, doesn't mean Harry won't enjoy it."

"Yes it does! Harry doesn't care about that nonsense you're spurting. I already told him all he needs to know about Egypt. That it's big, sand-filled, and full of traps!" Ron exclaimed. Laughing at the expression on Hermione made as she took an intake of breathe, no doubt to shout a come back at Ron, Harry decided to step between them. He placed an arm on each of their shoulders and started cracking up. "God… I've missed… you guys…" Harry said through his fits of laughter. At that Hermione and Ron joined in.

Their laughter seemed eerie to the onlookers who were scattered around the platform. Who could enjoy life at such a fearful moment? Didn't they know He Who Must Not Be Named has returned?

At seeing whom the joyful laughter was coming from, they relaxed. It was the boy who lived. How easily they forgot he would be there to save them, after all he had done it once, surely he would do it again. The sight of Harry laughing in the face of danger seemed to give a little bit of hope to all who saw.

After the Harry and his two companions made their way onto the train, Harry found an empty compartment in which he sat waiting for Ron and Hermione to be done with their Prefect meeting at the front of the train.

Harry sat there with his head against the window thinking how glad he was to be returning to Hogwarts.


	4. No Hat's Tale to Tell

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey sorry it took me so long to get this out but the only time I get to work on it is in school because I don't have internet at home. Oh and thanks for the awesome reviews! I will try to make the chapters longer. I know chapter 2 was short but I was trying to get it out fast so sorry about that. Oh, and in the first chapter I think I wrote "Rat Tail" instead of "Wormtail," so I'm just correcting my mistake. That was because I was writing it at school during class and didn't have the book as a reference. Anyways… I hope you guys like the newest chapter! RR!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other character accept Lilian, but oh I do own a shirt that says SEEKER in big letters… does that count because if it doesn't I also have a shirt that says "Wizard-in-training"…

**Chapter 4: The Sorted Warning**

The start of term dinner went by quicker than anyone thought possible. Harry Potter lay in his bed still thinking of tonight's events.

Shortly after Harry had fallen asleep, on the train, he was awoken by what felt like an urgent pecking on his left temple. "Err... Stop it Hedwig!" Harry said swatting at the air. The pecking continued. "I said stop!" he said as his eyes flew open in the direction he thought the owl was in, only to see Luna Lovegood tapping him rapidly with her wand.

At the confused expression on his face, the whole compartment became alight with laughter. Harry gazed around the room and was greeted with the laughing faces of his friends. And with that he began to laugh as well.

"You alright there mate?" Ron asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't help myself!" Luna said through snorts of laughter. "But you should have seen your face."

Even Neville, Hermione and Ginny were laughing at his expense, Harry didn't mind though. As long as his friends were still capable of laughter, so was he. True, after Sirius' death, Harry, went into a bit of a rage. Who could blame him though? He had lost his second father, hero, and chance of liberation from the Dursleys all in one night.

Harry, not wanting to continue thinking of Sirius, decided to turn his attention to Luna. That's when he took out his wand and began poking her. Apparently she's a very ticklish person because she was dying of laughter, trying to squirm out of Harry's reach.

* * *

Hours passed as they made their way to Hogwarts. Nothing too interesting happened in that time period. It was mostly just each of them taking turns telling of their summer vacations, and the occasional quip between Ron and Hermione.

Though that was all good fun, it wasn't what Harry remembered the most about that night. What bothered him was the Sorting Hat's song that he thought up every year and sang before the sorting.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. They listened to Dumbledore give a long speech, though magnificent, they had heard it before.

"Witches and wizards, of all ages, I implore you to join together. In order to stop the war that is undoubtedly coming, we must stand as one. We mustn't fear Voldemort," at this, all gasped. "Oh for heaven's sake," whispered Hermione, "when will they learn that fearing a name is infantile?" Ron turned to Hermione and said, "I bet you're the only girl our age that uses the word infantile in common conversation." "Oh, honestly Ronald!" "Sh, guys this isn't the time for your bickering," Harry claimed with a laugh.

Dumbledore had just finished his speech and sat down. Harry knew it was time for the sorting because Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the hall with the same stool and hat he remembered from his first year, and every year after(except for the sortings he didn't make it to of course.)

Professor McGonagall placed the ancient hat on the just as ancient stool. When the Sorting Hat began its song, it was easy to see the shock on the faces of the first years. It was always enjoyable to watch the first year's reaction to the speaking hat. Harry couldn't wait.

As the hat came to life, it began to sing, but this didn't sound like its usual, jolly singing voice. No, it sounded like more of a warning. It seemed to bring a foreboding feeling to the air. The hat was telling them about the war that was undoubtedly brewing between Voldemort and the entire wizarding world. Of all the lives lost in the first battle, of people Harry had never met, and of people he would never forget, his parents.

The hat sang its sorrowful rhyme, about the boy who lived, about his life, and about the pain Voldemort had caused him.

Harry could feel the eyes of the every student in the hall boring into him. He couldn't stand it anymore. In the middle of another verse about how _hard_ his life had been, he stood up and slammed his fist into the table. The hat stopped its song abruptly, and now Harry was sure every eye was on him. He was furious! But the only thing he said before storming out of the hall was, "You had no right!" Everyone knew Harry was addressing the headmaster because they saw the sad look in the old fool's crystal blue eyes.

* * *

Harry began marching back to his dorm when his stomach made a gurgling noise. _Oh, how can you be thinking about food after what just happened. I trusted Dumbledore and the FOOL laid my life out there for all to mock! _His stomach just grumbled again in reply. Harry sighed and made his way to the fruit filled painting.

When Harry finally came to the painting, he tickled the pair, like always, and went inside. He wasn't there two seconds before he was tackled by a sock covered elf.

Harry glanced down at the beaming Dobby. "Oh, Harry Potter, sir, I've been so worried. He Who Must Not Be Named has returned! You must be careful."

"Er, Dobby, could you maybe let go of me?" Harry said strangledly, "you're crushing my wind pipe, and I kind of need that to breathe." At this Dobby released the choke hold he had had on Harry's neck.

An hour of fun filled chatting and good food passed and Harry decided it was time to leave. He knew he should get up to his dorm and feign sleep before anyone gets back. He had no interest in socializing.

Harry got to the portrait just in time for Neville to walk out of it. "Oh, Harry! I just came to see if you got in the common room alright. Hermione said she forgot to give you the password."

"Um, well thanks Neville… So what is the password?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot there mate, its hippogriff. Well, um… see you after dinner." At that Neville turned and left. Harry was happy for that. He didn't feel like discussing the scene that happened back in the hall. And he was thankful Neville didn't prod.

Harry walked through the portrait hole and glanced around the common room. _It sure is good to be home_. At this thought Harry headed up to his dormitory and changed for bed.

A little while passed as he lay there and gaze at the ceiling pondering the nights events. The door opened and Harry turned over to look as if he were sleeping.

All the other boys in his dorm dressed for bed, whispering about the hat's song. Neville's loud whisper sounded outraged at what the hat had sung and Ron sounded just as angry if not more so.

This gave comfort to Harry. He was happy to have such loyal friends whom he could trust.

All the soft whispering between the dorm mates put eventually put Harry to sleep.

_

* * *

He was soaring around Hogwarts grounds as if he had wings. The cold night air left a prickling feeling on his skin. What was this? How was he flying without a broomstick?_

**_No! that's not what's important. I have to find the Boy Who Lived, I have to find Sirius._**

_But I'm the Boy Who Lived? And Sirius? He's dead… wasn't he? _

_**No he cant be dead I refuse to believe it. **_

_What do you mean refuse? You watched it happen._

_**No! You lie! **_

_Harry seemed to circle around a specific tower before he was sure he had found what he was looking for. **No not what, whom.**_

_Harry flew into the third window up on the north most tower. He was shocked to see what he saw… what he saw was himself laying in the four post bed he'd been sleeping in for years. _

_Oh no! It looked as if he were going to crash head first into the floor!_

Harry awoke with a sudden jolt only to find a wand pointed at his face and a haunted voice demanding, in a low whisper, "Where is Sirius Black?"


	5. Running Fast

**A/N: **Hey! I had time today so I thought I would put up another chapter! So enjoy! But sorry it took me so long

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own quite a few socks. Dobby would be proud

**Chapter Five:**

Harry awoke with a sudden jolt only to find a wand pointed at his face and a haunted voice demanding, in a low whisper, "Where is Sirius Black?"

Harry's mind was drowning in a mass of swirling thoughts. What was going on, and who was on top of him?

Before Harry could answer, his attacker shoved the wand just below Harry's chin which sent a shot of pain through him. "Answer me!" From this, Harry could tell the voice belonged to a girl. Who was she and why did she want to know about Sirius?

"Si-Sirius is dead," Harry coughed out due to the wand pressed against his throat.

"Liar!" said the girl in a slightly louder voice. As she said this she leaned in closer to Harry so that her pale face shown in the moon light.

What Harry saw next shocked him. Harry saw a moonlit tear slowly making its way down the girls face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in a soft voice. The girl looked at him with sorrowful eyes, dropped the wand and ran for her life out of the room.

Harry didn't know what to make of it, but he wasn't going to let her get away that easily. He chased the girl out of the dormitory and down the staircase. She was fast for such a sickly looking girl.

Harry saw a lock of tangled auburn hair running for the portrait hole. She wasn't escaping, because he wasn't going to let her.

……………………………………

Lilian ran as fast as she could, but her legs were failing her. The boy was catching up. She couldn't get caught. She knew the price of escaping from Azkaban and she wasn't ready to pay it.

Her bare feet were slamming down hard against the cold stone floor. She pushed her past the portrait and into the hall. "My word!" said an outraged obese woman on the other side of the portrait.

Lilian took the chance of glancing back and was upset with what she saw. He was still at her heels, wand in hand. Oh, why did she give it back? She could have jinxed him at least.

Then it came back to her, what the boy had told her. He had confirmed her suspicions. _Oh Sirius… _she thought.

Lilian's vision was once again distorted by tears. She started to slow her pace, and finally collapsed to her knees sobbing. What was the use of going on? The only person she has ever known was gone. What did she have to live for now?

Apparently the boy had caught up with her because Lilian could feel the tip of his wand grazing the hairs on her scalp. She lifted her head from her hands and stared at the boys green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. She could see the glow of his eyes even though her vision was clouded with tears.

She continued to gaze at the boy confusedly when she could feel herself slipping away. What were these emotions and why were they so powerful? They were beginning to rip her apart. She couldn't take it anymore.

Lilian attempted to stand, making Harry jump back with caution, but she never got to the point of standing. Because all of a sudden everything began to fade into blackness.

A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short. i'll try to get the next one up soon and i'll try to make it longer. I should have it up by the end of the week !


	6. Vision

**A/N:** okay. So this chapter is going to be longer than others because I have more to write… Well not really, but if I don't make the chapters longer my bud Kara will slaughter me… and my mom's face. Don't ask. Its easier that way. Anyhoop…

**DISCLAIMER:** my hands are cold… oh and I don't own Harry Potter… I do own Lilian though. I forgot her last name… better look it up lol.

**Chapter Six: Vision**

_

* * *

Why was Hogwarts always freezing no matter what time of year it was?Harry wondered as he walked through the darkened castle set off in the direction of the headmaster's office._

After the girl fainted outside of the portrait hole, Harry propped her on his back like he was giving her a piggy back ride. The girl he was carrying was as light as a feather, but that didn't surprise him. She didn't look very well nourished.

Harry looked to his right, where the girl's head rested peacefully on his shoulder. He could tell by looking at her that she could be beautiful, if she took care of herself. Her hair was a deep red, a darkened auburn almost, and it lay in a long matted ponytail off to the side. It looked as if she had neither cut her hair, nor ran a comb through it, since birth. That had to be at least fifteen years ago, she had to be around his age. At least he thought she was.

Harry faced forward once more. He had almost made a wrong turn, staring at that girl. "Feh… Who are you?" He asked the girls limp form. "Lilian…" Replied a whisper so faint it almost wasn't spoken. "Uh…" said the girl moving her hand up to her fore head. After a few seconds the girl's head snapped up as she realized she was being carried. "Put me down!" She demanded, struggling against Harry's grip. "Stop or we're going to…" but he never got to finish his sentence because the next moment they were sprawled on the floor.

Lilian jumped to her feet and began to sprint down the hall, but as soon as Harry realized what was happening he was up, as fast as lightning, chasing after her. He caught up to her easily enough, grabbing on to her wrist. She tried to get away by swatting at him, anything to get him to release her. But he wasn't giving in.

"Calm down. I was trying to help you," said Harry in an angry voice.

"I don't need your help. Just let me go!" Lilian responded.

"Not until we see Dumbledore. I know he'll w-" Harry was cut off,

"Dumbledore is here? Still? I thought for sure he'd be dead. Hes got to be _really_ old."

"Well yes I s'pose he is… wait… you know Dumbledore?" Harry's mind was racing with questions as to how this girl knew about Sirius and Dumbledore… and why the idea of Sirius' death seemed to hurt her so.

"No. I don't know him. I know of him… Fine. If you must take me to him then I'll go without a fight." Lilian let her arm lay limply at her side. She knew Dumbledore was a good man. Sirius spoke highly of him. Not much could have changed in fifteen years, right?

Harry looked at the girl strangely. Why was she here? He wasn't sure that Sirius was her only reason for breaking and entering.

The two continued walking side by side. Harry didn't trust having the girl behind him, he knew enough to know that not all magic required a wand. Finally, they reached the statue of the phoenix, when Harry said the password, and the statue began to move, the girl jumped. She stared at the ascending staircase with true curiosity. Harry had to chuckle at this, and it didn't make Lilian too happy.

Lilian gave him a glare that could have stopped a fully grown mountain troll in its tracks. She was basking in his fear as Harry straightened up and put on a serious face.

"I was just..." Harry said clearing his throat, "going to tell you to step on. It's much faster if we let the stairs take us rather than climbing."

Lilian stepped on the climbing stair case. When the staircase stopped they still had quite a few stairs to climb.

They began their assent to the top. They climbed the stairs in silence for what seemed like an eternity, when Lilian began to feel nauseous. "Oh no…" was all she said before her eyes closed and she fell backwards. Harry, hearing her words, turned around just in time to see the girl fall. With lightning fast reflexes, Harry caught Lilian in time to hear the words coming from her mouth.

* * *

Lilian looked up. She was inside another vision. They always seemed to come to her when she least expected them to.

She was standing in a huge room, filled with things she had never seen before. The back shelf alone had hundreds of silver gadgets lining it. She was busy gazing around the room; the walls were covered in pictures of old, sleeping men. She glanced behind her, and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room.

There was a short, stout man in a bright green hat, and a tall, thin old man, with half moon spectacles. The old man, whom by Sirius' description she assumed was Dumbledore, began to speak.

**A/N: **Ooooooo… I wonder what's going to happen next…stay tuned for the next installment of Harry Potter and the Prophetic Prisoner. LoL. I could have made this chapter even longer but this class is almost over so I have to stop.. BYEEEEEEE!


	7. Disbelief

**A/N: sorry it's been so long since my last chapter. I've been busy with graduation preparations, me being a senior and all. GO CLASS OF 2005! WOOT! Well anyway, now that thats out of my system, I hope this chapter is a good read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own HP or any other character except Lilian… I do own some HP trading cards though… shuffles cards...**

**Chapter Seven: Disbelief**

Lilian looked up. She was inside another vision. They always seemed to come to her when she least expected them to.

She was standing in a huge room, filled with things she had never seen before. The back shelf alone had hundreds of silver gadgets lining it. She was busy gazing around the room; the walls were covered in pictures of old, sleeping men. She glanced behind her, and that's when she noticed she wasn't alone in the room.

There was a short, stout man in a bright green hat, and a tall, thin old man, with half moon spectacles. The old man, whom by Sirius' description she assumed was Dumbledore, began to speak.

………………………

Harry was carrying the girl up the stairs to Dumbledore's office when Lilian yelled. Shocking Harry, and causing him to almost drop her.

"Professor Dumbledore, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR PLACE! I am still the minister and I am still in charge. You may be a greater wizard than I but I am still over your head!"

"No, Minister, you don't understand what I'm saying! You can't let those creatures guard his most valued allies!"

Harry could hear the anger dripping from her lips, but he knew these words weren't hers. He knew exactly who was speaking…

"What am I supposed to do, Dumbledore? I have no one to guard our prisons. No one wants that job! Besides we have The Boy Who Lived! We have Harry this time." At the mention of his name Harry paused in his assent and looked down at the girl. "He defeated He Who Must Not Named the first time, he'll do it again!"

"Don't be so sure, Fudge! He is merely a child! As strong as he has become, YOU still have no right to ask such a thing of him. You've heard the prophecy! You know what could happen… I will not let YOU throw this boy's life away just because you don't have a back up plan!" Harry listened intently. If these words were Dumbledore's, then Harry had never heard such anger out of the old man. That's not what startled him though. What scared him most is that even Dumbledore didn't believe he could beat Voldemort.

Harry continued walking, angered and depressed.

……………………………………….

Lilian slowly came to. She felt like she was being carried, whatever was going on she didn't care. She felt comfortable, and slowly she drifted into a deep sleep.

Lilian opened her eyes and was in a room, filled with nothing but beds and curtains. Where was she! She had no idea. She looked around frantically, and saw a figure sitting in a chair, leaning back against the wall staring at her. His red eyes gleaming through the darkness of night.

She stared at the figure.

"Sssssooo, I sssseeee I'm too late. He'sssss already gotten to you…" The eyes looked a bit disappointed and angry at the same time.

"W-who's gotten to me? Who are you?" Lilian asked, fear spreading through her entire being, "What do you want!"

" What do I want… Heh. That's a funny quessstion. You already know who I am… and if you don't then you're a fool. You are the reassson I'm here. You know what I'm after. The gift you possess." said the stranger in a sinister voice.

"G-gift?" she asks in fear.

"Yesss… I want to sssee your dreamssss…"

At hearing this last part Lilian jumped and sat up in bed… It appeared that she had been dreaming, tough just because it was a dream didn't make her heart beat any slower or the sweat dripping from her forehead disappear.

Lilian looked around. She was in the same room she had been in, in her dream. Where she was though, she still had no idea. The last thing she remembered was that boy taking her to see the infamous Dumbledore, and now all of a sudden she's in a strange room.

Lilian got out of bed. She knew that she had to get out of here before she got into any more trouble. She got out of bed and looked down at herself. What was she wearing? This wasn't the jumpsuit of a prisoner. This was something long and white. Wait… white? She looked around the room and was surprised by what she saw. Colour. Everything was so colourful. She had never been able to see so many before. What was happening?

There was a creek from the large wooden doors at the front of the room. Lilian ran and hid behind one of the many curtains that were present in the room. She was afraid of being caught. She couldn't, no wouldn't, go back to Azkaban.

From her hiding place, Lilian could see a tall thin figure enter the room. He slowly and quietly crept up to the bed Lilian had just inhabited.

"You can come out…" said a soft voice.

Lilian emerged from the curtain like a frightened animal. She looked at the tall, thin man. She new who this was, he was the old man in her vision, the one called Dumbledore.

"It's okay I don't bite… well not people anyway." He said with a kind laugh.

Lilian approached him cautiously. She new that this was a good man, Sirius always talked highly of him, but she still kept her guard up. She was too used to having to protect herself. "Are you Albus Dumbledore?" She asked.

He looked a little surprised, "Do I know you?"

"No…" she looked at the ground. She didn't want to stare into those childlike eyes.

"Well, it seems a bit unfair that you know of me and I don't even know your name."

"Lilian…" she whispered, still staring intently at the ground.

"Well Lilian do you mind if I ask you a question?"

At this Lilian looked up at him.

"Why were you wearing a prisoner's uniform? And Azkaban no less…"

His last remark made her freeze, a cold sweat coming over her. What could she possibly tell him? She coldn't be sent back to that awful prison...

Lilianended up telling Dumbledore the truth... about everything, well everything except her visions. She told him about how she came to be a prisoner and she told him about Sirius. How she needed to find Sirius, she needed to see him. Lilian couldn't stand the thought of losing the only person she had ever really known.

When she told Dumbledore all this she could see his expression sadden. "What?" Lilian asked out of desperation. "What's happened to Sirius!"

She went on to listen to Dumbledore's explanation, every word ripping a pice of her heart out, bit by bit. She didnt want to hear what he was saying. "You're LYING!" she screamed, a flood of tears streaming down her face.

"I wish that were true... Sirius was a dear friend of mine. It hurt to see him go the way he did, but thats how he would have wanted to go..." Albus said with unseeing eyes.

A few minutes passed, "You're wrong..." Lilian said in a whisper, now over coming her tears. "He's not gone... i know he isn't. He wouldn't leave me... he wouldn't."

Again they sat there in silence, for how long, neither of them knew. Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Well, I think the thought of Sirius still being alive, is a wonderful belief. I can only pray that you're right..." Dumbledore clears his throat. "Now then i think you should get some sleep. You'll be sorted tomorrow and fitted for a wand."

Lilian looked at him in surprise, "What?" ahe asked.

He smiled at her. "Well you have to learn magic properly if you're going to find Sirius." He gave her a wink.

"B-but aren't you sending me back?" Lilian asked.

"Why would I? The way i see it you weren't supposed to be there in the first place. I must say I'm surprised you suvived... You must be a truly amazing person..." At this Dumbledore headed for the door. "Remember tomorrow's a big day." With a smile from Dumbledore and a nod from Lilian, Dumbledore exited the room, leaving Lilian to sleep a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: I think I'm going to put the next chapter up this weekend... depending on when i'm free **


	8. Confusion

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry its been forever since my last post but life IS hectic. Anyways I want to dedicate this chapter to Heather, at least that's what it says on her email lol. Naturally since it's been so long since I've posted, and because the 6th book came out, I've got to use some of J.K. Rowling's ideas and what not; so some of it is going to be out of the book.**

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowling's original characters. I do own the 6th book though, (caresses book.)**

**Chapter Eight: Confusion…**

Lilian awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the curtains surrounding her bed. She blinked several times while rubbing her eyes. Confused and dazed Lilian stood up in order to peer around the strange room. She remembered this room. This was the place she had spoken with Dumbledore.

"Tomorrow you'll be fitted for your school robes and wand." Those words still echoed through her mind. Was he serious? Was he really going to let her learn magic?

"Yer up, tha's good." Lilian jumped at the strange sight in front of her. The man speaking to her was enormously tall and very rough around the edges. "Professor Dumbledore told me to wake yeh, but since yer awake I jus' need ta give ya these." The giant held out a few garments that Lilian guessed she was supposed to change into. She began taking off her shirt when, "Wha? N-no yeh change behind the curtain lil miss." Said The man blushing a bit.

"But why?" Lilian asked out of curiosity. She had never been around people before so she wasn't very accustomed to their ways.

"Well… tha's just how it is! Now scoot!" He said pushing her behind the curtain. A minute later she came out wearing the same outfit she was before, "What am I to do with this garment?" she asked holding out a bra the giant had given her.

"Ah! Well, tha's… well th's somethin' for Madame Pompfry to help you with." Said the giant.

"Are you Madame-" Lilian begun to ask, but was then cut off.

"No, my dear, that is Professor Hagrid, I am Madame Pompfry." Said an older woman walking up to them.

The woman dragged her behind the curtain again and with a wave of her wand Lilian was fully clothed and appeared to have just gotten out of the shower, for the dirt that had once covered her body was no more.

Lilian stepped around the curtain and glanced at her self in the mirror. It was as if she was looking at a stranger. Her once matted hair now draped her shoulders, hanging loose past her waist. A tall, thin young woman in a knee length flowy white dress stood before her. The material was light as a feather but seemed to cling to her body in all the right places.

She continued to stare in awe at her reflection. It amazed her, how well she cleaned up; it was as if she was a different person. True, her eyes still had circles under them, and her face was still sunken from malnourishment, but she didn't notice any of that. She couldn't believe she was at Hogwarts… she had thought it just a dream, boy had she been wrong.

She was soon shaken from her reverie by a booming voice, "Look at yeh! Tha's much better, now ain't it?" Hagrid patted her on the back and she collapsed under the blow. "Ah! I'm sorry! I don' know me own strength, heh… Well now, we best be goin' we have lots ahead of us today." Hagrid started to walk to the door with Lilian close behind.

"You get back here this instant!" Hagrid jumped and they both turned to see Madam Pompfry holding a tray of food. "That's my patient and she needs to eat."

"But Professor Dumbledore said-"

"I don't care what he said! She can leave with you after she's had a good breakfast!" said Madam Pompfry in a strict voice.

Hagrid sighed, "Fine, fine. Your righ' the girl needs to eat." At this Hagrid turned to Lilian and with a huge smile said, "Fill up and then we can go school shoppin'."

Lilian had filled her stomach to it's bursting point and they had left Hogwarts. They were now walking down a path that Hagrid said would take them to a town called Hogsmeade.

As they continued to walk, Lilian thought back to a few minutes ago, to when they were leaving Hogwarts.. There were so many people, and they were all staring at her and whispering as she walked by. It didn't help that Hagrid stood out in a crowed.

"I'm sorry Lilian. I dint think the students would be up this early on a Saturday…" Hagrid said in soft voice.

Lilian just wrapped her arms tighter around herself. All she wanted to do right now was crawl into a dark place and hide. She wasn't used to the sunlight that was streaming through every window, nor was she used to being noticed by so many people at once. The only person who had ever noticed her was Sirius… and he was gone.

_NO! No he wasn't gone! _She told herself. _I'll learn a bit more magic, I'll do my research… I'll find him. He fell through that archway. I'm going to find out what it is, and where it leads…_

That was the moment she noticed him. It was Harry Potter. He was walking down the hall with a tall boy with red hair and a girl with curly brown hair.

"She came out of nowhere! She was just there all of a sudden holding a _knife _to my throat!" Harry exclaimed in as low a voice as he could muster.

"Hm… I wonder how she knew Sirius…" Hermione said in a thoughtful manner.

"Sounds like she's off her nut if ya ask me!" Harry knew Ron would say this, but it still made Harry laugh. Ron was always good for a laugh but in this particular situation Harry was more interested in hearing Hermione's thoughts on the matter.

"And you said she was wearing an Azkaban uniform?" Hermione asked. "I read a lot about Azkaban in our second year, because that's where they had sent Hagrid, but I don't ever remember reading anything about a young girl ever being sent there… It's quite unheard of that anybody but Voldemort's-" Ron let out a small gasp, Hermione shook her head at this and continued, "-Voldemort's followers and some other very dark wizards to be held in Azkaban. So I can't for the life of me imagine why a girl our age would be held in such an awful place…"

Harry thought about what Hermione said while they continued to walk down the hall. "Wouldn't it be a big deal if there was a girl in Azkaban? I mean wouldn't it at least be in a back issue of the Proph-" The words caught in Harry's throat. He saw Hagrid walking down the hallway, and just behind him was the girl from the night before.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice cut through Harry's thoughts. "Harry, what's wrong?" He could tell she was asking out of concern.

Harry turned to Hermione, "That's her, that girl with Hagrid she's the one who attacked me last night!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

**A/N: Sorry, I know this chapter is a little slow but the next one should be a little more exciting. Oh, and I know I'm probably not spelling the nurse's name right but I really don't feel like looking it up. Feel free to correct me though, I would be much obliged if ya did! Oh and Heather, I absolutely, positively promise to put the next chapter up by next week! Promise! Woo!**


End file.
